everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akg91794
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the On the Air with C.A. Cupid page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 21:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Language You are hereby requested to stop using the f-word or trying to find ways to use it anyway. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'll admit it's tough to pinpoint at times, but you have a penchant for condescending behavior. I give you one chance to stop that. No more calling people pathetic. No more insinuating that others are stupid. No more threats. Just stop. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You're out for a month. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::And your alternative for the f/motherf-word is out of the window too. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::And there goes "puh-leez". Parrotbeak (talk) 20:55, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hi there. In reference to your comment here: C.A._Cupid/cartoon#comm-10673, no one forgot to put anything. In case you didn't know, this is a wiki: anyone can edit. So if you see something that needs to be added, then you are as good a person to add it as anyone. Thanks, Kellicopter (talk) 06:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. I don't know how to use the new editor yet, but if you use the classic editor, I can help you. On the Cupid cartoon page, click the arrow beside the Edit button and choose Classic editor. Switch to the Source tab near the top of the page. From there, it's pretty easy to see what you need to add. The name of the template is "Source" and you can see how it's written at the end of each episode. . You can easily copy one of the episode summaries and paste it after Catching Raven, edit the text, and edit the episode name in the brackets. I hope that helped. Kellicopter (talk) 16:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Language Your recent comment on the THD page is your usual demeaning and vague attitude. I suggest you drop it right now. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :In this case, it refers to "None of you are making any sense here." on the THD page. This kind of comment is unnecessary, because, other than that they do make sense, you are just saying they are doing something wrong but you don't explain what it is that gives you any right to say that, essentially baiting the others in engaging you in order to get some context to your insult. That's not cool, and it's not the first time you've engaged others as if you are their superior. In fact, I've already banned you once for that. Kindly stop it. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) HD comment Rules regarding comments: "Do not post hate or negative comparisons on character pages. Critique is allowed as long as it is written as open to and inviting of discussion.". Your comment on Humphrey falls into the hate category and has been removed. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Final warning :I am contacting you here so that Kellicopter will have a chance to see what's up and know where I am coming from. This is the very last warning I will ever give you both here and on the MHWiki, and if you don't heed it, you will be permabanned on both. :You are constantly talking down on people, mocking them, attacking them, ridiculing them, and you are shitting on canon - all for the sake of uplifting your own person and your own ideas of what canon should be, because you can't shut up about that either. I've long stopped believing you don't do this on purpose, but after seeing the comment you left on the Crossover idea blog on the MHWiki, I know this is part of a conscious strategy. Now let me get one thing clear here: these wikis will never be your platform for anything and you are sorely mistaken if you think otherwise. :I shouldn't, but I'll leave you this one last chance. You can stop being a hostile force and enjoy the canon (and community fanon) along with the other fans here - critique is okay, as long as it has no agenda - or you can remove yourself from here. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't want me to use smaller words. You got your instructions: behave or begone. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I've had to delete three comments from you since this warning. I think that's enough proof you have no clue what tremendously awful behavior you utilize here and that it is not wise to allow you to stay. You are hereby permabanned. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC)